Pandemonium in Panem
by Candygirlkeekee
Summary: **After Mockingjay  Peeta and Katniss have been living together happily for the past few years, but what happens when a certain someone comes back into the picture, and what happens when panic arises in Panem again? It seems Snow's reign isn't quite over.
1. Baking And Catnip

**Megan: So Kee...?**

**Me: Yeah Meg?**

**Megan: I hate you for reading Mockingjay before me.**

**Me: [shrugs] Sucks to suck!**

**Megan: FRICK YOU! YOU DON'T OWN THE SERIES!**

**Me: [Dead Silence.]**

**Megan: Kee...?**

**Me: That was a low blow, even for you Blondie...**

**Megan: [laughs and jams a brownie in her mouth]**

****What did we learn today kids? That's right! Suzanne Collins owns the series! You all get a cookie! :D**

Chap 1

Ever since we've decided to put a new government system in place, things have been a lot better. District 12 is no longer divided into the Hob and the Seam, but into actual towns.

I mean sure, the families of the same statuses still tend to flock together but at least there are equal opportunities left.

Peeta decided to reopen the town bakery in his parents honor. He even named it after them- Mixing Mellarks.

Although what the name has to do with baked goods, I'll never know...

I glanced over at the clock with a sigh, it was only 12:56 so the kids weren't due from school yet for about another half hour.

Katerina was now in fifth grade, and Peeta Junior was only in first, but at least I no longer had to make the trip to two places.

I debated on going through the book Peeta and I made or taking a nap...the latter was more appealing, but then the nightmares might come on. They weren't as frequent, but they still occurred often enough that I hated to go to sleep without Peeta around.

And that's how I found myself standing on a chair propped against cleaning supplies twenty minutes later when two warm arms wrapped around my waist.

I smiled as he nuzzled his head against my back as if he hadn't seen me in years.

I giggled. "Peeta..."

The hands tightened around my waist painfully and then fell away from me. I turned around cautiously as I turned to meet eyes that mirrored just as much pain as my own.

He tried to hide his disappointment with a cocky smile. "Don't even remember your own cousin, Catnip?"


	2. Hovercars and Failed Attempts

**Sorry the chapters are so short, but when I finally get around to the action parts, then it'll get busy pretty fast. This is my first FanFic with the Hunger Games, so please bear with me, and leave a review, or favorite the fix or something, I always leave a nice author's note and I would love some constructive criticism, just don't completely put me down…**

Chap 2

I probably was as pale as a ghost when my lips made a failed attempt to say, "Gale...?"

He snickered. "Who else would it be? Now come on, get down from there." His strong arms encircled my waist and easily hefted me down from my chair.

"How- how'd you get here?"

He rolled his eyes. "Hovercar."

I groaned and pushed my way past him into the kitchen, that boy still knows how to push my buttons. I picked up my black trench coat and shrugged into it as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me again.

"Oh come on Catnip, I'm just poking fun."

"Well whatever, I have to go get the kids."

His smile dropped. "Kids?"

I gave him a quizzical look. "Yes," I nodded for emphasis, "kids."

"Oh..."

"Don't they tell you anything down in..." I couldn't remember what district Haymitch had told me Gale was working in more than a decade ago.

He muttered, "Two, district two."

I smiled. "Well, I bet they don't get a lot of game down in 2."

He laughed. "You think?"

I grinned and nodded. Then I tried unsuccessfully dodging his tickle attack.

I was still in his arms cracking up when Peeta and the kids walked in with warm smiles and arm fulls of baked goods.

Peeta's eyes widened once his gaze landed on Gale and the bread fell from his grasp with a resounding thud.


	3. Lullabies and Screams

**So, when I sat down and typed this chapter on my iTouch, I had an idea. But I need your help. Please review and tell me if I should either (after I complete this FanFic) write it in Gale's POV and Peeta's POV or, write a second story, when either Katniss visits Gale, or Gale comes down with a significant other…Let me know…**

Chap3

"Oh crap," I mumbled as I scrambled out of Gale's grasp to go pick up the bread at Peeta's worn feet.

He said in a distant voice, "I picked up the kids on my way home and closed the shop early, business was slow."

I finally gathered up all the bread and picked up the bag when Junior asked. "Dad, who is that man? He looks like mama..."

I was just about to kiss my husband before he said, "It's just her cousin."

My eyes flashed in anger and I stomped away with the bread outside into the November cold to toss the bread, I should've known Katerina would follow. She's so much like me.

"Mama," she caught up in step with me easily. "Was that Gale? I remember him from my history books..."

I nodded and closed my eyes tight to keep the tears from escaping. "Yes. That's him. The notorious Gale Hawthorne."

She put her arm on mine in her little act of comfort, which only made me sob even harder. Ever since Gale showed up, all I could think of was Prim and her tragic death.

We made it to the woods and under to the cover of a thick tree just before I collapsed onto my knees and cried out every emotion I've been holding back since Peeta showed up on my doorstep with the bushes so long ago.

Katerina rubbed my back while attempting to keep the ravenous mockingjays at bay. I pulled myself back together for her sake and slid her into my lap and kissed her soft cheek. She was safe. She will grow. She will live. I'll make sure of that if it's the last thing I ever do, but of course, I've said that for two other people, and lost them both...

She smiled warmly and fed the birds little pieces at a time until they got a bit overly excited. Her eyes widened and she squeezed my arm for help.

I laughed hoarsely. "Sing for them honey."

She glanced at me, confused on why she should do so. Then, from the way her eyes lit up, I'm guessing she remembered the singing propo every citizen of Panem was forced to watch at some point or another.

She nodded and opened her mouth and song the lullaby I've been singing to her every night since she was born:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when they open, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place were I love you_

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away _

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes and let troubles lay_

_And when it's morning, they'll wash away. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place were I love you_

They all froze and waited for her to finish. I closed my eyes and leaned against the tree's trunk as the mockingjays began to recite the melody.

I hadn't realized I had drifted off until someone lifted me into their arms. I opened my eyes slightly to see the leather jacket for proof, but I knew that scent by memory;I'd know it anywhere.

"Hey Gale."

He chuckled. "Hey Sleepyhead, your daughter ran home to tell me you decided to sleep with the birds."

I panicked and my eyes flew open. "She went home alone?"

"Relax," he added. "She's fine. She probably couldn't wait for the opportunity. You're so overprotective."

I grumbled. "Shut up."

He laughed. "There's my girl!"

I rolled my eyes as he walked me through the doorway and set me down on the couch. Buttercup hissed at me and jumped off the couch and ran to Kat's room.

That baby kitten was almost as bad as her mother except she had both ears. Ugh.

Peeta came in and sat next to me on the sofa. I curled into his arms, preparing myself for our usual nap together. There was a bit of resistance on his part at first but I soon felt his muscles relax under my own.

"Still upset?" I whispered to my husband.

He ran his fingers through my long dark locks. "Yes, but I have good reason to be don't I?"

I shook my head. "No Peeta. It was you who told the world how you felt about me. It was you who risked it all. It was you who never left my side as long as you could help it. It was you who came back for me. Its been you since you were just the boy with the bread."

He smiled and gave me a sweet kiss just as the front door slammed.

I started to get up but he pulled me back down. "No, let him be."

"But Peeta...He's in pain."

He looked me square in the eye. "And what happened last time he got you to think he was in pain."

I frowned, he couldn't have known...

He grimaced. "Snow showed me the tape. It was part of my mental reversal."

I lowered my head and he wrapped his arms around me. "Katniss, I'm not saying that he's fine and dandy, but the way he grieves is by himself. Let him be."

I sighed and closed my eyes. I had almost drifted off to sleep before glass blown out of the windows flew over our heads and I heard the sound of my children's terrified screams for the first time in my life.


End file.
